Would You Rather?
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Luakka birthday ficcy for my oneesan, Izumi's Apprentice. I'm a little rusty at writing Luakka so I hope she likes it!


**AN. Hullo!! My first Lulu/Wakka story in a very long time and damn was it hard!! I hope it never gets this hard to write Roy/Riza!! Anyway, this is a birthday present for my online-oneesan, Miko-chan (aka Izumi's Apprentice). HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Lots of Love, Rissy-chan**

Would You Rather 

Lulu was exhausted- she'd spent the entire day chasing after Wakka and that stupid ball. She didn't know how he always convinced her to play that idiot Blitz game of his, she only knew that it had something to do with his eyes… and that it didn't work the same with Rikku or Yuna.

"Hey, Lu?" called a voice from outside.

"Wakka, you can't possibly be thinking of playing again?" Lulu sighed. "I'm shattered."

Wakka entered her hut, grinning. "Naw, I'm done too- just wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk with me, ya?'

"What's the occasion?"

Wakka shrugged, "I ain't got nothin' better to do," he said simply.

Lulu looked at him oddly but ended up caving in. "Works for me."

-

"So…" said Wakka after a while, sneaking a sideways glance at Lulu as they walked. "Would you rather lick Seymour's foot or kiss Maester Mika?"

"_Excuse me?"_'

"Come on, Lu! It's a game!"

Lulu gave him a cynical look but complied with a sigh. "Lick Seymour's foot," she said, without much thought. "But I'd do both if it meant that Yuna didn't have to kiss Seymour back in Bevelle."

"Heh, me too, ya." Lulu laughed openly and Wakka blushed. "Your go," he told her.

A cruel look came over Lulu's face. "Would you rather… marry Yuna, or rape Calli?"

"You're disgusting, Lu!" Wakka laughed good-humouredly. "Why can't ya say something nice like: 'eat an ice-cream' or 'play Blitz, eh?'"

"Because licking Seymour's foot is right at the top of my Things-to-Do list," said Lulu, mockingly. "No, you'll have to answer my question exactly as I put it."

"Marry Yuna," said Wakka, grudgingly. "I'm not saying that I wanna, though… How 'bout you? Tidus or Gatta?"

"Marriage or rape?"

"Marriage o' course!"

Lulu thought for a moment before replying, "Neither."

"Tha's not fair, Lu!" Wakka cried indignantly. "Not when you made me marry Yuna!"

"Very well, then- Gatta- but only because he's still breathing."

"Fine by me," Wakka replied triumphantly. "Your turn again."

"I know that," said Lulu, rolling her eyes a little. "Would you rather…" she gave a light chuckle here, "Marry Yuna-"

"Is this gonna be gross, Lu?"

"-Or me?"

Wakka looked away, flushing deep red at the feelings that the question evoked in him. "Either, I suppose," he replied, shrugging uncomfortably.

Lulu delighted in his discomfort. "You must choose only one," she informed him sternly.

"It's practically incest!" Wakka complained, but Lulu refused to take back her question, only smiled at him coyly. "You, I s'pose," he decided eventually. "But only 'cause you're older."

"Me?"

"Don't think nothing of it," said Wakka quickly, hating the smug look on her face and wishing he'd never brought the game up… Suddenly, a wide grin broke out over his face. "You do realise that now I get to ask _you_ a question, don't you?"

"Ask away, loverboy!"

Wakka's ears turned red. "Fine! Would you rather marry me or Gatta?"

"Gatta," Lulu replied instantly.

"Hey! Me or Tidus?"

"Tidus- but it's _my turn _now," said Lulu evilly.

"You're so mean, Lu…"

"It's not my fault I'm not attracted to you," said Lulu, chuckling lightly. 'Now- would you rather… hmm… Let's expand on my last question shall we?" Wakka held a hand to his head and groaned. "Yes. Would you rather have sex with me- or marry me?"

"I hate you, Lu."

"I know," Lulu practically sang.

"It depends," sighed Wakka, turning his attention to the question.

"On what?"

"A lot of things- how good is our marriage for instance?"

Now it was Lulu's turn to blush in the darkness. "I don't know…"

"And would you ever speak to me again if we…"

"I don't know, Wakka! It's completely hypothetical!!" Lulu snapped.

Wakka grinned, seeing that he was getting to her. "Soooooo… Are you going to answer me?" he prompted.

"I don't have to," said Lulu childishly. "That's not a rule."

"Hmph! Fine, I'd rather marry you, Lu."

"Why?"

"Because I can always get a divorce," said Wakka cheekily.

"Rikku would be heartbroken," Lulu commented.

"Yeah… How does she manage to _see_ anything between us anyway?" Wakka agreed, laughingly.

They were silent for a few moments.

"I guess…" said Lulu, not looking at him. "…We _do_ kind of spend a lot of time together…"

"And you _do_ kind of tease me a lot…"

"And I _do_ end up rescuing you quite a bit in battle…"

"And sometimes, when I'm down… You're the only one…"

"The only one…" Lulu echoed softly.

"Who can help me."

"And I… really do care about you…"

Wakka stopped walking again and looked at her in surprise.

"…Like a brother," Lulu finished quickly, blushing. "Are we forgetting that this is a hypothetical situation?"

"I think I did," said Wakka.

"Yeah… Me too…"

Wakka attempted to fill the silence. "Hey… Would you rather hug a cactus -and I mean a real one, not a dolly, Lu-"

"They're not _dollies_!" Lulu exclaimed loudly, apparently forgetting her former state of embarrassment. "They're moogles!"

"Heh." Wakka started walking again; glad to be back on familiar ground. "Sorry- So, who've you got with you today?"

"I didn't bring a moogle," said Lulu, calming down a touch.

"But you _always_ bring moogles," said Wakka, evidently very surprised. "Wherever you go!"

"Well… _you're_ not going to hurt me," Lulu mumbled, almost inaudibly, feeling rather uncomfortable beneath his probing gaze. "And we _are_ alone…" she trailed off here.

"I guess I can see why Rikku thinks we're… Ya know…"

"Yeah…" A devilish grin spread over Lulu's face. "You didn't bring a weapon either, did you?!" She laughed.

Wakka scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Nope,' he said, holding his arms out in front of him as if to prove it. "I'm clean."

"Well, it's very unlikely we'll run into a fi-WAHHHHH!" Suddenly Lulu cried out and crumpled to the ground dramatically.

"Lu!" Wakka exclaimed, horrified, dropping down onto the sand beside her. "Are you alright?!" He froze as he caught the look on her face. "Hey! That was a joke, wasn't it!"

Lulu began to chuckle softly. "Yes! And you fell for it!"

"You sure are acting odd tonight, Lu," said Wakka, chuckling shyly.

"I guess so," said Lulu and she let Wakka help her up with a smile before breaking away to brush herself off. "But it's fun- being alone with you, I mean- you're not going to judge me, after all."

"That's real sweet, Lu."

Lulu gave a small smile before turning back to their earlier topic. "So what kind of wife do you think I'd make, huh?"

"Never thought about it," Wakka lied with a shrug. "It'd have to be a pretty strong guy ta keep you in check."

"Thanks, Wakka," said Lulu, rolling her eyes. "I _can_ be nice, you know?" She smiled lowered her voice to a sensual whisper. "I just prefer being naughty."

Wakka's eyes widened slightly. "Dat's scary, Lu."

"What's scary?" she asked innocently.

"Shy li'l Lu being all scary and seductive! It's wrong, that's what it is!!"

Lulu offered him a small smile. 'I know,' she said, chuckling. "You needn't worry- it's all in good fun."

"Dat's _not fun_, Lu!"

"It was fun to watch," said Lulu, finding his hand in the darkness and pouting. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"We're back," Wakka stated simply, shaking his head, and Lulu blinked, surprised to find that they were back at her hut.

"O-oh…" she said. Then she regained her usual gravity. "Fool, I'll never be able to sleep now."

"Heh, sorry, ya."

"Come in then, it looks like it's about to rain."

"But my huts just a few steps away-"

Lulu lowered her voice slightly. "I don't like thunderstorms, Wakka- Not when I'm alone."

"And you made fun of _Rikku_!" Wakka laughed.

"Shut up."

"You were all: 'we need to keep moving'- You totally sided with Auron, ya!"

"Shut up."

"But now it all comes to light!"

"I said shut up and get inside, Wakka!"

As if on cue, rain began to fall and Lulu closed the door behind them.

"It's been cool joking around with you tonight, Lu," said Wakka thoughtfully as Lulu pressed a hot drink into his hands a few minutes later.

"Yes," said Lulu, with a small smile. "It has been fun…"

"I'm glad, ya. You don't have enough fun these days."

"I'm learning," said Lulu quietly. "You're helping me…"

Thunder clapped outside and Lulu smiled tentatively at Wakka, who set his drink down on the table and opened his arms to accommodate the black mage.

"This isn't going to be a regular occurrence…" she warned him. "I just thought… Next time I'll just…" she floundered for the words but Wakka stopped her.

"I'm here if you need me, ya," said Wakka. "An' I promise I won't laugh at you… again." He grinned sheepishly and Lulu smiled, kissing his cheek lightly and feeling it grow hot as her lips lingered.

"Don't play temptress with me again, Lu," said Wakka, only half joking.

Lulu drew her lips away and leaned heavily against his side, stifling a yawn.

"Heh, even you get tired…"

"It's that ridiculous Blitz game you have me playing," Lulu muttered, eyes fluttering closed.

"It's those teasing games you're playing with _me_," Wakka protested.

Lulu smiled softly. "Maybe…" she agreed.

"So… Would you rather-?"

"Not this again?" Lulu sighed and Wakka nodded brightly.

"Would you rather… No, wait! I've got a better idea!"

"Like what?" asked Lulu, rolling her eyes.

"Truth or Dare!"

"As if, Wakka," Lulu replied loftily.

"No, come on! It'll be fun! Seriously!"

"Only if I get to go first," was Lulu's condition.

"Shoot."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Wakka immediately.

Lulu's eyes sparkled mischievously. "What do you think of me?"

"Damn scary," said Wakka, ignoring Lulu's glare. "Now it's my go! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," said Lulu, without hesitation.

"Go outside in the thunderstorm. Five minutes, alone."

"Hmph! This is what I get for being open and honest with you!" Lulu huffed, a little nervously, but she went outside and came back in, drenched and shivering five minutes later.

Wakka handed her a towel and allowed time for her to dry off.

"Truth or dare?" she asked when her teeth had stopped chattering.

"Truth," said Wakka.

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Your questions are mean, Lu!" Wakka protested but Lulu just grinned. "Fine… I don't know… I guess I am- but not in a scary way. Now my turn: Truth or dare?"

Hugging the towel tighter around her and shivering noticeably, Lulu replied. "Truth."

"What about me? Are you attracted to me?"

"Hey, you stole my question!"

"You still gotta answer, Lu."

"Mildly, okay. I am _mildly_ attracted to you. Truth or dare."

Wakka seemed to consider this for a moment or two. "I dare you to kiss me."

"I-it's my turn," Lulu protested but Wakka didn't seem to care.

"I double dog dare you to kiss me," he said.

"Excuse me?"

Wakka rolled his eyes in a dead-on imitation of Lulu and took both of her hands in his, grinning.

"Why?" asked Lulu, her voice small as Wakka pulled her gently against him.

"Truth?"

"…Yeah."

"I love you, Lu."


End file.
